In general, a disc brake provided to a vehicle such as an automobile slides and displaces a piston provided to a caliper toward a disc by supplying a hydraulic pressure from exterior to press friction pads against the disc when a driver of the vehicle or the like performs a braking operation. Then, the caliper slides and displaces relative to a carrier by a counterforce generated at this time to press the friction pads against both surfaces of the disc between a claw portion and the piston, thereby applying a braking force to the rotating disc.
Further, there is known a disc brake which includes return springs for biasing the friction pads in a direction in which the friction pads move away from both surfaces of the disc when the braking operation of the vehicle is released. The return springs are provided between the carrier and the friction pads and bias the frictions pads in a return, direction in which the friction pads move away from the disc (for example, see Patent Literature 1).